How What Meow?
by HikariNoTenshi-San
Summary: Train & Saya used to be cats and their Oners used to be orphans who live at a refuge/training facility known as Chronos.The cats Nd up dying to protect their Oners and so Bgins their jurny to reincarnation.They come back to hlp their master & gain frnds..
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey there fellow Black Cat lovers!

Yuna: Ok then, Hika-chan does not own Black Cat. The great Kentaro Yabuki-sama does.

Yuno: If she did, everyone would probably be cats in their past lives or something.

Gin: No flaming got that? She'll just block you out anyway. Oh and please feel free to review and/or give her a few pointers eh?

Me: Ok enough of that. Now we'll- (The door to Author/Muses room opens up)

Train: Hey are we gonna start yet? I wanna have my milk!

Me: *sighs*

Yuna/Yuno/Gin: *Faceplants/Falls-over/Sweat-drops*

Train: :D ??? What?

Me: ... It's nothing, just get back to the starting scene ok?

Train: Sure, no problem!(Walks back out)

Me: I need an aspirin. You guys do the rest, I'm tired already.

Gin: Got it! Well, the story will AU-ish so DON'T expect everyone to be the same.

Yuna: The story will also have some charactorsitcs from both anime and manga.

Yuno: And with that finally done, let's start the show!

* * *

_(The thoughts of a dying cat[literally cat])_

_Rain. It was pouring down from the heavens ever so lightly. Damn you, Kami-sama. They say when the sky is raining, God is crying. **Bullshit**. If he is crying then these are his happy tears. You must be so happy, huh? After all, little ol' me is dying from trying to protect my master. Well, actually, I did save her life by jumping in front of a bullet, but now I'm dying because of that. Oh look. Moon is dying too. I thought she was suposed to be a lucky cat, seeing she was white and all. Maybe it was for other people like my luck is, since I'm a black cat. Guess she tried to save her master like me..._

_Now I'm really pissed off Kami-sama. You're still laughing at me aren't you? Making master Sephiria cry like that. And making Moon's master Saki get hurt too. They are good girls who do what they have to and you cause them pain...?Oh. Sephiria is hugging me. So warm...I'll miss you too, Master. I hope I can return the favor one day. After all, you saved me from my lonely life as a cat with no home or food or affection. You gave me a place to sleep, food to eat, and a name. I thank you for giving me a name. It's the best thing I ever got. I'll remember it always. My name, Fate...._

_(The last thought of a cat[it's Moon this time])_

_Sigh. Guess this the end. I wish I could stay alive a little longer. I can't believe I did that though. Ramming into Saki to get her down and getting shot in the process...Oh why does it have to be raining? At least it's washing away the blood. Hehehe, looks like Fate still hates the rain. He's probably thinking Kami-sama is laughing at him. Oh wow. Can't believe Saki and Sephiria are teaming up to beat the crap out of those jerkwads. I'm glad I wasn't that guy. I wish I could go and fight those idiots too! I'd would make me feel so much better. Ooo, that had to hurt like Hell! Must be pretty pissed off. Wonder why..._

_Eh? Saki's holding me again. Why are you crying? You only have a scratch, it shouldn't hurt that bad. Is it because it's raining and it's going into your wound? Hey! If there really is Kami-sama crying, can you lay off a bit? Sigh. Great, I'm startin' to sound like Fate. Oh, I wish you'd stop crying Saki. You're a big girl now. You were the one who saved me from being alone anyway. Speaking of which I forgot to thank you for it huh? Giving me a name and all, and I never thought once about it. Well, thanks. If you remember me, I'll remember my name. My name Moon..._

(With the two girls between a bunch if bodies and holding to now deceased cats, their only friends)

"...Why....You stupid cat...You didn't...Have to do that..." The girl with blonde hair that was down to her shoulders breathed out, trying to not let her tears spill, holding her cat carefully in her arms. The other girl next to her, a brunette with blue eyes, darker than her own spoke up.

".....I..I can't beleive it....They're...Dead....Why did they..." The other girl was letting her tears fall freely, holding onto her precious friend wanting her to be alive and well. The blonde was letting her tears fall now. She answered Saki.

"I don't know...It's like they...Knew what would...Happen and they still....They still jumped!"

"...Sephiria, what if....What if they did it to...To protect us?" Saki asked. Her eyes still leaking tears, and her head facing the ground.

"...Then they were stupid, stupid cats...Dying for us..." The girls broke down into silent sobs and kept crying until hours on end, before returning back to their home, Chronos, a refuge for children whose parents were fighting, dying, helping in the war against continents...Again. And of orphans whose parents have already fought, died, and helped in the war. It is a refuge that teaches said orphans how to fight, protect, kill, and of a select few that are gifted, how to use a special power. Something like and unlike PSI. Like it because it is something that can be catagorized into groups. And unlike because each power has a name. Sephiria and Saki, were two of those few.

* * *

(Inside Chronos)

The girls came up to the desk where you had to go to either report your mission's failure or success or get a mission. The elderly woman was expecting only Sephiria, Saki, Moon, and Fate. They were the last ones back after all. And everyone seemed to like the girls and the cats. She started to ask them the same question she had asked everytime someone came back from a mission, without looking at them.

" Did you complete you're-" At that time she looked up. Her face turned considerably pale"Goodness gracious! What on Earth happened!? Get the medics quick! They're covered in blood! And it looks like Moon and Fate are severely injured-"

" They're dead." Silence followed. The woman looked back at Saki who had spoken, using a voice that seemed to be made of frozen ice. Sephiria's gaze was glazed over and empty.

" What?" That was all the woman got out. Sephiria's gaze was frightening and so was Saki's current voice. But when Saki looked up, her eyes were even more dead, Sephiria's voice more unfeeling.

" They're dead." The two handed in their reports and went to the infirmary. The woman had to be taken to a phycologist afterwards since she could only get out one word. _What._

* * *

Me:.................

Yuno: That was...very, uh.....How should I put this..?

Gin: This was _SO _**emo**! _And _**angsty**! _ZOMFG!_ I never knew you had it in you!

Yuna: *Faceplants* Way to put it gently! Um, Hika-chan, it's alright. We u-understand that you were...Having some-

Gin: Problems? Yeah _I'll_ say! You have **GOT** to get yourself a shrink or somthing!

Yuno: What the matter with you! Look what your doing!(Points to me sulking in a dark corner) Have you no concience!?

Me: I so stupid. I hate this. Maybe I should stop.

MyMuses: o.0.......She. Did. _NOT._ Just. Imply. She. **WANTED.** To. simply. **_GIVE UP!_**

(A door opens up and shows...ME!!! XD)

MyMuses: _The Hell...!?_

RealMe: Oh, I see you've met my little robot. She's supposed to be me but something must have went wrong. Hey Hikaru, get up. I need to fix something.

Hikaru: Hai, Hikari-sama. (End up just changing batteries)

Me: How do ya feel?

Hikaru: I'm great, thanks for asking! Oh and we should end this chapter right?

MyMuses:....**THE HELL!?!?**

Me: Right. Well Everyone, say bye!

The2Hika-chans: **_SAYONARA!!!_** XD

MyMuses:....Right....Bye.......


	2. Chapter 2

Me: **PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!** _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ (TT^TT)

Yuna: Sorry about her. She's been having..._**Issues **_ever since she got her grades back from school...(Still LOTS of crying in the background) Ugh, my head. Anyone got an aspirin?

Gin: I got something to shut her up! Will it help?

Yuno: What are they?

Gin: (Smiles slyly) Happy pills! I will tell you the name of my source but I will tell you that they're the kind of pills that you give to those suicidal guys in crack houses(I hope we're not offending you out there. I didn't mean to.) and make 'em all happy.

Yuna:.....That just might work. Give them to me, I'll shove it down her throat.

(Yuna marches of with Hikari into a different room. Crying ubruptly stops and sounds of gagging are. Minutes later there is insane laughter. Yuna dashes out and **_screams_**-)

Yuna: HEAD FOR COVER! WE'RE ALL GONNA **DIE!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Yuno: Why? (He turns to see Hikari) _Oooooooooh!_ That's why...Before I go, WE DO NOT OWN BLACK CAT! Thank you, now where was I? Ah yes...**IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Gin: I **_KNEW_** I SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THOSE PILLS FROM THAT STUPID KID! HE _**SMELT** _OF **_BLOOD_** AND EVEN _**SAID**_ HE WAS _**LEGALLY INSANE**_ AND HAD **PAPERS!** **_PAPERS FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!_**

Me:** MWAAHAHAHAHAHA!** That's it _RUN!_ Run around and cower you fools! AHAHAHA! Oh and thank you to all my readers! Enjoy the show!(Goes off to torment thine muses) XD This is so much fun!

* * *

(Somewhere in a different place during the time where Fate and Moon died, a pair of fraternal twins are waking up from a head injury indused comatose. When they wake up, they aren't exactly the same do I mean? Heh. You'll see...)

(The Hospital)

The white walls of the special rooms for comatose patients were blank and gave a cold feeling to the room. The only living things in the room were a nurse doing a routine checkup on the "Sleeping Angels" as the hospital staff came to call them and the said angels themselves who were currently attached to many wires, tubes, and machines. Who wouldn't call them angels, the staff said.

The young boy of 9, had a soft and silky dark chocolate colored hair which he inherited from his mother. And that was unbelievable because of the fact it's outer, wild appearence; spiking off in every direction made it look like it had quite a few knots. He had unblemished skin that was a warm tan, which was gotten from his father. The boy's build was actually quite inpressive considering how long he'd been in a coma and his age. It was lean and well muscle, very much like a person who knew how to fight despite the fact he never once hit someone. Curtesy of his father's genes. His eyes were an amazing shade of amber-like gold;almost as if they contained a bit of the sun's light within them complete with more slit-like pupils giving his eyes an equally exotic feel. He got them from his mom.

The boy's younger sister of 10 seconds had equally soft and smooth hair but it was a blueish mid-night black. Got it from her dad. It was cropped short and if she ever woke up, she'd need a haircut to get it back to it's original neck-length. She had skin that was akin to a porcelein doll, without scars or marring of any sort. Thank her mom. Speaking of her mom, she was even given her nicely addorned figure that had the developing curves in all the right places. Now her eyes were an exquisite shade of an ocean colored teal with specks of different shades of blues, giving them great depth. Her pupils were more normal looking, but they thinned out near the top and bottom to a barely noticeable point. Got it from her dad.

But back to the nurse who was in the room. She was a medic in training and was assigned to moniter any change in brainwaves to see if the miracle twins were awake.

Miracle since it's been _**4 years**_ since they were in a coma, and the fact that they haven't even been losing _any_ muscle mass, were not in need of washing as they stayed mysteriously clean, and the fact they looked like they should have** died** from their accident which was caused when they were **pushed** off a **_4-story building_** on_** top of their heads**_ onto a **_18-wheeler_** when their kidnappers got fessed up waiting for their ransom money and had decided to get rid of them.

Not a good idea if their dad was a 13th degree black-belt in Judo, Karate, knew some serious Muy Thai moves, and several styles of Kung Fu, while their mom knew different versions of Kick-boxing, knew how to use various styles of fighting with weapons, was a master at Taekwondo, and knew where every single pressure point was on your body(1).

That coupled with that they were some of those people who have PSI powers that were insanely strong, with lots of political power, had lots of bodygaurds in their control (you know those loyal to a fault kind and were really buff and good guys.)who could have you executed whenever they saw fit, was a deadly combination. Seriously, these were kick-ass parents!(2 and 3)

So what was she supposed to do when she heard rustling sounds coming from the beds of Train and Saya Hitsuzen? (4) As she slowly turned around to locate the source of the sound she nearly had a heart attack. There they were Train and Saya waking up from their 6 year-long sleep, stretching their arms and cracking their necks as if they had only taken a nap.

The twins blinked their eyes slowly and took in their surroundings faces scrunched up as if trying to see where they were. The nurse did the only thing she could do while comprehend doing. She screamed.

THUNK!

And then she passed out.

Train and Saya look at the lady and said at the same time,

" What...The...Hell? Wait a minute!" The two stare at eachother.

" Fate?" Saya asked. She got a nod.

" Yep. So it seems like we really are back huh, Moon?"

" Yep!" The two couldn't help but to grin like kids in a candy store. But then, Train/Fate frowned, obviously worried. It didn't go unseen by Saya/Moon who voiced her question.

" Whatsa matter?"

" Nothing, just remembering that we have to live our lives as somebody different you know? I mean, I'm glad that our personalities are similar in this life but I feel like that we should be living life the way we want to now."

Saya/Moon knew exactly where he was going with this. She said so and they shared a laugh. The reminisced(5) on how they got there.

* * *

Me: I'm ending it there. I know that it's a short chapter but I haven't been feeling well. And guess what? I learn that there was a kid who had the swine flu on my bus so I'm probably gonna be sick the entire weekend!

Gin: Life is a bitch, Luck is fickle, and Fate is cruel. Deal with it.

Yuna: Ah but Life is also rewarding, Luck can be useful, and Fate, while cruel, has a gentle hand at times.

Yuno: For people who don't get it, he's saying **_'So you got the flu. Get over it, it won't kill you...Course I could be_ _wrong'_** and she's saying, _**'But you might not even get the flu. You washed your hands, avoided putting your hands to your mouth, and took all the other necessary precautions to advoid getting the flu.'**_

Me: Thanks Yuno. I appreciate it. You two, try advoiding speaking like that in the future or at least until I'm up to par again alright?

The2ofWhomI'dBeenSpeakingTo: Yes mam'm.

Me: Here are my AU notes.

1) Scary people, eh? I would NEVER want to be on their bad side.

2) I think I may have overboard with their powers and stuff...Ehe!

3) ...I did NOT mean to put that stupid pun there! Honest! I didn't even realise untill I actually put it down! the only reason it's not removed is because I'm too lazy.

4) Yeah, instead of Saya Minatsuki and Train Heartnet, I decided to make them siblings and have a different last name. For those who don't know what Hitsuzen means, it means something on the lines of destiny and/or fate. You know, inevitablility.

5) Did I spell that right?

Me: Well, that's that. Check ya later peeps!

Muses&Me: SAYONARA MINNA!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Me: I can't write the story anymore.

Yuno: She has no ideas for it.

Yuna: She has no love for it.

Gin: She has no passion for it any longer.

Me: Who ever wishes to partially-adopt it, tell me so I can give you permission to do so. I'm banned from using my home comp. and I'm currently using a friend's. If you partiallyadopt it, please allow me to read it, so that ideas will begin to flow in my head again an so I can continue.

NOTE!!!: Partially adopted means what it says. It mean that you may use my idea and make your own but I can continue writing the original whenever I wish. Pretty much means you can write a fanfic of my fanfic if you want. Have fun!


End file.
